Tamed Submission
by DimplesValntina
Summary: Danny Desai is a cowboy on the Lonestar's Rodeo Circuit. Lacey Porter is an on-air talk show host promoting Danny's event. What happens when she meets an 'Outlaw? Does the chemistry extend outside the studios? Can the unbridled be tamed? This is a short 2-chapter fic...light and airy. Only Twisted charters are Danny, Lacey, Regina, and some brief Archie mentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamed Submission**

Lacey Porter and Regina Crane are the talk-radio hosts of _**'The Ladies' Lair'**_ on Talk110.7 FM in Green Grove, New York. The popular hosts mix celebrity pop-culture news with local events. Their three-hour show is the most popular on the station. The ladies interview celebrities, beauty/shopping experts, theatre/movie critics, book authors, and local entertainers.

They are known for their 'sugar-with-a whole-lot-of-spice' commentary with Regina offering the sexy talk (Sex Wednesdays and the Weekday Quickie segments) and Lacey offering a smarter take on entertainment news (gossip blind items/Hollywood Speak).

Lacey reigns Regina within station parameters when the talk becomes too naughty for the sensors. On the other hand, Regina teases Lacey to expose some of the risqué underneath her good-girl image. They are night and day with personalities but complement each other very well on-air. This compatibility has extended to their personal lives as well. They have had the show for 8 years full-time – during which, Lacey and Regina have been friends after the first month of working together.

It was the first truly nice Spring-like day in May. It had been a brutal Winter and a very cold Spring. The temperature today was 70 degrees. Lacey could finally wear something new that she had been saving for the first warm day. Besides, Regina had been teasing Lacey that she had become a hermit since Lacey's breakup with her ex, Archie. By 'hermit-status', Regina meant that Lacey didn't 'dress up' for that next man…she dressed as if she had a 'face for radio' instead of the very beautiful woman she actually was.

Truth is that breakup with Archie had been rough and it had taken a while to want to 'get back out there' and possibly attract another guy. This had reflected in her style of dress. Lacey dressed very casually these days in neutral colors and simple styles. She was licking her wounds, analyzing what went wrong, and focusing on herself.

She hadn't wanted to attract attention so she felt she should downplay some of her assets. Unbeknownst to Lacey, that didn't downplay anything since she was one of those striking beauties who could dress in a potato sack and still have plenty of admirers. Regina had been nagging her for weeks to snap out of her funk and socialize amongst the living – outside of their radio studio walls – and with other people besides Regina and Lacey's family.

Today, Lacey chose to take Regina's advice. She had taken care with her appearance – as she had done before the breakup. She wore her hair down in long spiral waves instead of her normal-as-of-late updos, chignons, or ponytails. Lacey had chosen a sexy fushia lipstick which accentuated her full lips. She lined her eyes in a copper liner which brought attention to her pretty eyes which had a shimmering light within their chocolate depths.

She wore a sleeveless sheath designer dress with capped shoulders and an exaggerated squared neckline (exposing a tasteful amount of décolleté) in a soft chartreuse shade. Lastly, she accessorized the look with simple black pumps, diamond studs in her ears, gold panther-link watch on her wrist, and a thin gold snake chain with the "L" initial adorning her neck. She felt good about her appearance and felt much more like her old single self 'pre-Archie'.

"Whaaaat? Hey, Sexy Mamaaaaa!" Regina screeched in a sing-songy voice showing her excitement, waving her hands in the air, as Lacey entered the studio that Friday afternoon. Lacey had to pass by Regina in order to go towards her own chair at the right of the small desk.

"What, this lil' ol' thing?" Lacey remarked in a faux-Southern drawl as she performed a model strut and spin so that Regina could admire her outfit from all angles as Lacey pretended to be posing for a runway camera.

Lacey then suddenly burst into giggles at the absurdity of it all. Regina joined her in laughing as Lacey sat down in her chair. "Hey, Regina. Happy Friday!"

Regina spun her chair to slide next to Dacey at the desk. She had a mischievous grin on her face. "Happy Friday to your girlfriend! What, do you have some sexy date tonight after work? If so, who is he and why don't I know about him? Better yet, does he have a brother?" Regina was full of inquiries.

"Oh, as if you need a date! I saw how you have poor Tony (at the brother sports station across the hall) all flustered every time you flirt with him. Also, what about the hockey player we interviewed for our 'March Madness Hottie' segment a few months ago?" Lacey teased Regina.

"Lace, you know me…so many men, so little time. I am more of the flirt with them, enjoy them for a bit, and toss them back for someone else to discover." Regina then sighed dramatically. "I just haven't found 'the right one' yet. I've found lots of frogs and some decent 'almost-but-not-quite-right' guys. Hmmmm…so, until I stumble upon Mr. Right, I will have the Mr. Right Nows." Regina laughs as she spins around in her chair to return back to her side of the desk.

Lacey laughed at Regina's take on her sampling of the male population. Some females may judge Regina for her very forward attitude of actively pursuing men and all the physical benefits of an active sex life with them. However, Lacey knew that Regina was more in love with the act of flirting and charming guys. It was something that Regina enjoyed doing and the guys usually felt very flattered by the attention.

Regina was much more selective in whom she chose as a bed partner and she always practiced safe ways to enjoy those physical pursuits. Besides, Regina had proven herself to be a trustworthy girlfriend and confidant. They had never fought over the attention of a guy. In fact, Regina had been the reason why Archie and Lacey had started dating.

Regina had met the soccer player when Lacey had been too sick to help interview him for the 'Ladies' Lair' show that day. Regina had gone on and on about her gorgeous co-host who hated missing Archie's appearance that day. Archie had given them tickets for his next game and promised to meet Lacey after that game. Needless to say, Archie was immediately smitten and soon he and Lacey began dating.

Lacey had wondered if Regina had felt some guilt towards her instrumental part in Lacey's introduction to Archie. Since Lacey's relationship with Archie had ended sourly, Regina had been persistent that Lacey join the dating population again. Lacey felt that she was now ready to see whom she might find – if the right opportunity presented itself.

The ladies spent the next 1 and 1/2 hours doing show prep with their producer, John (aka 'John Juan' as Regina liked to call him on-air). They had a phone interview with an up-and-coming author plus an in-studio interview with three cowboys from the Lonestar's Rodeo Circuit in town to present the **World's Toughest Rodeo** event.

When the cowboys arrived to the studio, the college intern, April, was very flustered when she phoned to say that she would be bringing the men to the studio shortly. Once they arrived, Lacey could see why. There was a very cute redhead (Randy), a handsome blonde (Steven), and an extremely attractive olive-skinned raven-haired one (Danny).

When Lacey met Danny, she was first attracted to his long, wavy raven locks and his warm caramel eyes. Next she was attracted to his smile, which disarmed one's fixation from all the sexiness he exuded when he wasn't smiling. Once he did smile, one could focus instead on the very cute way his eyes crinkled at the sides when he grinned fully at you.

Lacey had to force herself to concentrate on the interview. After all, he was just like any other guest. He would be here for just a few minutes, he would pose for pictures, and then he would leave out the door never to be seen again. Only a few non-local guests did repeat appearances on their show. It was unlikely that Danny would come to the studio again – even if the rodeo did come back the next year.

The ladies made sure the gentlemen were comfortable as they awaited 'John Juan's' signal that they were coming back from commercial break. At John's signal and their show's music introductions, Regina began the conversation with the cowboys and Lacey.

"Well, Faye Dunaway in '**Mommie Dearest'** may have once said 'Don't mess with me, boys. It ain't my first time to the rodeo.' But, honey, lemme tell ya, if you could see all the loveliness that is our Talk110.7 FM studios today, you would be saying the same thing, too - for you would go to ALLLLLL the rodeo shows this weekend to see these guys. Am I right, Lacey?" Regina was in her element whenever attractive guys were around.

"Yes, Regina, I must agree. These guys are definitely worth seeing. These men are very talented at what they do on the rodeo circuit. However, don't let their good looks fool you. Their hearts are just as lovely, too. Not only do they love to show off their skills in order to entertain you, but a big part of their performance fees benefit a wonderful cause as well." Lacey replied. She nodded to Regina to do the formal introduction.

Regina did a drum-roll on the desk. "So, without further adieu, ladies, we have the most heartbreakingly attractive men of the Lonestar Rodeo Circuit, which is here in town for just this weekend. Today, we have three cowboys to introduce to you." She turned a wide grin to the trio. "Gentleman, would you introduce yourselves to our listening audience and tell them what is your specialty at the rodeo?"

"Hi, I'm Rusty. I am the bull-rider of the group." the redhead of the trio responded first.

Next was the blonde cowboy. "Hello, Green Grove! My name is Steven. I'm the bareback rider."

"Ooooh…." Regina interrupted. The guys laughed. Lacey shook her head and smiled at Regina's antics.

"Last but definitely not least, ladies, my name is Danny. I'm what you would call a 'Master of All Trades'…more of a 'full service' cowboy who can do a little bit of everything – whatever the need may be." Danny had a smirk on his face and a charm that was very audible even to sightless radio audience members.

Regina just leaned back in her chair and howled with laughter as she clapped her hands in appreciative response. The other two guys joined in laughing as well.

"Wow." Lacey was surprised at her own response. She had meant for that to be an 'inside voice' or a thought bubble – not a response to say aloud. She blushed as Danny's intense stare caught her gaze. He smiled a very warm smile at her.

Lacey cleared her throat and recovered by adding "Wow, indeed. Now, Danny, while that description may mean a whole lot of things to our very imaginative Talk110.7 audience, what specifically would the ladies and gents expect to see you do when they come out to see you this weekend?" She looked at Danny as she herself was interested in learning about his specialty, too.

"Well, Lacey, this weekend my skill showcased is as 'trick and fancy roper', which is doing different lasso and roping moves while both riding as well as standing still. However, over the years, I have performed bareback riding, saddle bronc riding, bull riding, and even been the rodeo announcer. I have also trained dozens of rookie cowboys. So, that is why I say that I do a little bit of everything. Wherever the rodeo needs me to be, then I can easily step in and perform." Danny included both ladies in his explanation, but his gaze often strayed back to Lacey. Lacey figured it was because it was she who had posed the question to have him elaborate on his double entendre original response.

"That sounds like you are a man of steel – wait, I have the wrong reference here, don't I? What would you call a cowboy who can do everything?" Regina posed the question to the guys.

"A showoff…a ball-buster…" Randy joked.

Steven joined in on the teasing of Danny. "An over-achiever. Yeah, that would be the word for 'Outlaw'." Both he and Danny laughed.

" 'Outlaw'?" Lacey questioned.

"That's Danny's rodeo nickname' Steven replied.

"Does it have a special meaning?" The question wasn't really pertinent to the interview but Lacey wondered its origins.

Danny responded this time – again with that intense stare. "The term 'outlaw' refers to a horse that cannot be broken or ridden. I used to be a little rebellious so the nickname transferred over to me."

"I notice no wedding ring on your finger. Is there no Mrs. 'Outlaw'?" Regina had decided to be nosy on Lacey's behalf because she could detect some interest…the first sign of interest she had seen by her co-host in a long time. This side of Lacey had lain dormant long enough. The girl needed a guy again in her life and this cowboy could be the right jumpstart for Lacey – to 'get back in the saddle'. Regina smirked at her own corny internal joke.

Danny smiled at Regina as he gave a brief laugh. "No, there is no Mrs. 'Outlaw' yet. However, I am open to finding her. Outlaws need love, too, and eventually, they allow themselves to be broken or ridden by the right person." Danny's gaze was deliberately turned upon Lacey as he said the last two sentences.

Lacey's eyes widened for a moment before she turned Regina's question to the other guests. "So, Regina asked Danny if he was single. I am sure the rest of our listening audience is curious about Steven and Randy as well. Are you guys single or married?"

Steven and Randy answered engaged and single respectively.

The rest of the interview went on to state what charity would benefit from this weekend's rodeo, how much were the tickets to attend the event, what performances were for kids, how long each cowboy had been in the rodeo industry, and how long they had performed on this particular circuit.

At the end of the interview, there was a giveaway of three family passes for the rodeo to Callers 3, 7, and 10. John, the producer, even allowed a few callers to talk on air. They all mentioned that they could feel the heat of the cowboys through the radio waves – much to the delight of Regina, who advised the callers that the 'heat' in person was 100 times more. Lacey had to laugh herself.

Lacey and Regina thanked the cowboys for joining them and wished them much success with their rodeo. The hosts promised pictures of the trio that they would post on their Facebook and Twitter pages in order for their audience's curiosity to be satisfied on how attractive the trio actually was.

During the picture-taking session in which the cowboys posed with the hosts, Danny took the opportunity to invite both Regina and Lacey as rodeo guests to come before showtime any day this weekend. That way, the hosts could preview the attractions of the rodeo, get to see the cowboys and workers during their practice sessions, and just view the mechanics of how the rodeo prepared for a successful show.

As the cowboys prepared to leave the station with April acting again as their escort, Danny reached out his hand to shake Lacey's. Instead of a normal shake, Danny turned her hand in his so that her knuckles were now facing him. He bent and gave a very gentlemanly kiss upon her hand. He returned to his fully standing position as he looked deep into her eyes. "It's been a pleasure meeting you today, Lacey. I look forward to seeing you when you visit the rodeo."

Lacey is a little breathless at the simple, yet very intimate act Danny just bestowed upon her. "Oh, I hope we get to see you…" Lacey then corrected her statement. "…to see all three of you. However, I don't know which day we are coming. I don't know which of you will be available when we visit."

"Which is why I am giving your intern my cell phone number so that I can know when to expect you. I want to extend back the hospitality that you and Phoebe have shown us today. I will definitely be available to show you around. After all, I am that 'Master of All Trades'." Danny had a slight smirk on his face.

"And an 'Outlaw'…" Lacey softly reminded him.

Danny corrected her. "An 'Outlaw' who can allow himself to be broken or ridden by the right person. You left out the important part." He winked and smiled as he turned to leave with the gentlemen and April.

Phoebe stepped right besides Lacey. She began fanning Lacey with her show prep clipboard. "Wow" was Phoebe's succinct way of summing up the events of this afternoon.

Lacey responded "Wow, indeed." What in the world had she signed up for when she agreed to attend a visit the World's Toughest Rodeo which contained a perhaps unbridled 'Outlaw'?

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading and for your support. This will only be a 2 chapter fic. It was an idea which came to me once I remembered a radio interview with some cowboys a couple of years ago. I don't remember the specifics of the interview but I remember the banter was very flirty and the cowboys made the rodeo seem like fun. So, I wanted to picture Danny in that environment with our Lacey. Thus, this was just something light and fun for 2 chapters.**_

_**To my readers of my other fics, I promise to update for 'After the Burn' and a Kavan fic earlier part of this week. I meant to do so this weekend, but time went by very fast. **_

_**Thank you for the support of all my fics…think this is Fic 7. I appreciate all your encouragement. Please remember to show your love to the other Dacey writers as well. We inspire each other and keep the Dacey love flowing. DimplesValntina**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamed Submission – Chapter Two (Conclusion)**

_***I apologize for mixing up Regina's name with Phoebe towards the end of Chapter One…the dangers of alternating the writing of multiple fics…lol Thank you for the kind reader who pointed that out to me. Oh, and I had initially the redhead cowboy named as Rusty but changed it to Randy in all places of Chapter One – except the first reference about him…lol The redhead cowboy is Randy (I probably got confused because I knew a redhead wild one named Russell – better known as 'Rusty' – in my hometown.) I will try to keep my supporting characters separate this time. (smile)**_

_**This is a lengthy chapter but I wanted to properly concluded this short fic. I hope you enjoy reading. **_

_**We last left Lacey and Regina had received a personal invite from the "Outlaw" himself, Danny Desai. Let us join Lacey and Regina as they visit the stadium grounds where the cowboys are practicing for their events for 'The World's Toughest Rodeo". Were the sparks between Lacey and Danny temporary or is there the start of something? Let us tune in to find out…DimplesValntina**_

Lacey and Regina arrive late afternoon to the Green Grove Coliseum and Amphitheatre as part of Cowboy Danny 'Outlaw' Desai's invitation. Danny has provided them access to tour how the rodeo operates in order to execute a great show. He has even provided them tickets for the show tonight. It is a couple of hours before the show but Danny had insisted that this would be a perfect time to tour the facilities before all the craziness got started.

Lacey took care in how she dressed for today. She didn't want to appear overly feminine nor overly sexy. She did opt for a slightly deep veed sand-colored top that was sleeveless with wide shoulder straps and had an asymmetrical slant towards the bottom of the top. She paired it with medium washed tailored jeans, turquoise pendant on a chain, turquoise ring, gold hoops, and wedge sandals. She wore her hair straight and tucked behind her ears. She wore just lipstick, light blush, and mascara.

She survives Regina's teasing about Lacey dressing sexy for Danny. Regina also reminds Lacey "Just go with the flow. If he flirts with you, smile and flirt back. If he asks you out, then say yes. Seize the momentum."

"That's _**'seize the day**__'_." Lacey corrects.

Regina rolls her eyes. "_** 'Seize the day'**_…seize the momentum…whatever. All I'm saying is that Luscious Cowboy – an 'Outlaw' no less – seems to have eyes for you. _**'Buy the ticket…take the ride'**_ is all I am saying." Regina laughs with glee as she gives an unexpected hip bump to Lacey.

Lacey hits Regina's arm in jest. "Behave. First, my ticket today was free and the only ride I am taking is as a passenger in your car as you drive us both home tonight." Lacey can't help but laugh at Regina's antics. She knows that Regina ultimately means well in her insistence that Lacey starts dating again.

They were both still laughing as Danny approaches them.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I am glad that you were able to come today. You both look great." Danny greets them.

"Good afternoon. Thank you." Both ladies say back. Regina adds "You look great today as well, doesn't he, Lacey?"

Lacey glances at Regina before she looks at Danny to respond "Yes, you do look great today, Danny."

Danny smirks and says "Thank you both. Oh, here is Randy. Regina, Randy will be your escort around the facilities today while I am Lacey's escort. We will show you each around the arena. You will get to see some of the performers practice some of the stunts they will do for tonight's show. You will get to visit some of the animals. A couple of cowboys will demonstrate roping tricks to you. Don't be surprised if at the end of the tour and after seeing tonight's show, that you will want to join the rodeo yourself." Danny teases the ladies, who both laugh.

Randy left with Regina who blew a kiss goodbye to Lacey and said "Have fun, you two."

Danny smiles at Regina's antics. Lacey just shakes her head. Before Danny leads Lacey on the tour, he presents her with a bag. It has a cowboy hat inside. He places the hat on her head. "Perfect. Now you are truly a cowgirl." Danny playfully tugs on some locks of her hair as he finishes arranging the hat on Lacey's head.

Lacey smiles, dimples displayed, at his sweet gesture. "Thank you. I love it."

Danny leads Lacey around different parts of the arena. He introduces her to the rodeo staff and performers and informs her of their background with this particular circuit. He explains technique as they watch performance practices. He is knowledgeable about the animals used, the stunts dangers, and the athletics involved in each event.

At one point, when they near some horses, Danny asks Lacey if she would like to sit upon one and take a little ride. She expresses interest to ride one. To her surprise, Danny hops up on the horse behind her after he has helped her to mount that horse.

He explains "Timbo can be a little hellion and want to gallop fast so we make sure inexperienced riders have a companion or a walk-along guide that will curtail his speed. I figured you would be more comfortable if I were on the horse with you."

Lacey swallows. "Okay. Thanks. Sounds like a good idea."

Lacey enjoys riding Timbo. When Danny asks if she wants a little more speed, she agrees. Danny guides Timbo into a more spirited gallop. Lacey loves it. She laughs. So does Danny. As Danny settles Timbo back down, they head towards the stables. Lacey is very aware of Danny's body against hers and his arms wrapped around her.

They both dismount and the trainer takes Timbo away. Danny and Lacey continue walking on the tour. Danny asks "How did you enjoy the ride?"

Lacey smiles. "I loved it. It makes one a little breathless though."

Danny agrees. "And that is only one side affect. Riding fast makes you feel very free…a little invincible."

Lacey says "It sounds addictive."

"It's an addiction you learn to tame." Danny smiles at her.

"What if it can't be tamed?" Lacey's question implies more than just an addiction to speed riding on a horse.

Danny gives a double entendre' response. "If the desired wants to be tamed, then he or she opens their entire being to recognize the one worth the submission."

"That line doesn't work on the ladies, does it?" Lacey quips back.

Danny laughs as he places his hand over his heart. "Ouch. That remark would hurt if I didn't think it was also funny."

Lacey smiles as she makes a cute face. "You know what they say _**'Wit is that which singes but does not burn.'**_ "

Danny makes a face back. "I like a slow burn myself. Too bad you don't like the slow burn. I say 'too bad' because a man should be like a good whiskey's slow burn that takes its time going down and leaves an ache as a reminder of where it has been. It makes you smile for its return. Everyone should experience that someone who is the slow burn for them."

Lacey feels a little heated at the image Danny's description has planted in her mind. She replies "Well, a part of me says I should definitely experience one of those. Slow burn sounds…intriguing. The other part of me says I should be wary."

Danny agrees. "Yes, that's another part of the submission, too. Knowing which person is worth the slow burn and who to avoid. If you are ever uncertain, you can always ask me." His response is a little cryptic.

Lacey decides to turn the tables on his conversation. "What if you are the person in question regarding the slow burn?"

Danny issues a short laugh. He smiles widely. "Then by all means, you should boldly pursue the slow burn! It is definitely worth the risk. You will always smile for my return…no doubt!"

Lacey can't help but laugh. "I will just take your word for it. Now, show me the rest of your tour."

_**During the tour…**_

Lacey is interested how Danny became a cowboy. "I know you said at the interview you started in the rodeo circuits after college and that you discovered you loved it. Was your degree related to this industry? What made you choose rodeo instead of pursuing something else?"

Danny folds down his lips into a seam, slips out his tongue between his lips, and then releases them as he slowly smiles. He stares at her. "Is this the question of an interviewer or is this as a woman wanting to know more about a man she finds interesting?"

Lacey opens her mouth in a silent laugh as she smiles and looks away at the rodeo workers and riders in the distance for a moment. Then, she clears her throat as her gaze returns back to Danny's. She has a sly smirk. She internally thinks _**'D*mn, he's cocky…why do I find that appealing in this guy?'**_ Her next verbal statement is not as straight-forward as her thoughts.

Instead of answering either question, Lacey sidesteps and says "You look rather differently than most cowboys here. I just wondered how your path led you here."

"Smooth – not answering either question that I posed to you…" Danny notes as he smirks at Lacey. She smiles as she realizes Danny is smart at recognizing her avoidance to answer his questions directly.

Danny continues "Yes, my East Indian heritage is quite unusual to find in the normal realm of how a cowboy traditionally looks. Some people say that I use that to my advantage." He nods. "Initially, the people are curious based on how I look, but how I win them over is when they recognize my talent. My talent is due to my dad, Vikram Desai."

"My dad used to perform in the East Coast and Midwest rodeo circuits most of my life until he became too ill to perform. See, my dad's performance salary took care of our household and also contributed to my grandfather's small dairy and produce farm. During the summers, I used to travel with my dad and he would teach me tricks and certain stunts, to my mother's dismay." Danny laughs before he speaks again. "After my dad became ill, his disability income was adequate for our household but not enough to support my granddad's farm as well. My double major had been Agriculture and Business. I already had been learning some of my dad's rodeo talents. So, it made sense that after my graduation, I would try the rodeo circuit for a while."

"How did your parents feel about that?" Lacey asks.

Danny explains "My parents felt a little uneasy of my decision. They made me promise that I would quit if I ever felt a hatred for the rodeo or felt burdened by shouldering my father's responsibilities. However, neither that hatred nor burden ever came. I loved the rodeo. I loved performing. I applied myself more to learn all aspects of the rodeo so I could easily fill in as a replacement – wherever needed. One of the older cowboys had worked the circuits for years with my father and he showed me the ropes so to speak. Everything else I learned from being a backup to the main performer. That strong drive (some would say 'over-ambition') to learn everything is how I ended up with that nickname 'Outlaw.' The name suited me and it stuck."

Lacey shakes her head at the jealousy of some other cowboys – who were inappropriately threatened by Danny's drive. "You aren't over-ambitious. You wanted to provide for your family, you ended up in a profession that you grew to love, and you were tenacious to continue learning in that industry. That's rather admirable. You should be very proud of your accomplishments."

Danny glances at Lacey with his mouth partially open in a small smile. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Suddenly, Lacey feels a little shy at her vehement defense of Danny in her little speech about his drive. "Well…I don't know much about the industry but I can see it takes a lot of dedication and hard work. So, for you to learn so many skills and teach yourself about various aspects of the rodeo, then I think you should feel good about what you have achieved." She feels a little flustered in his presence when he stares at her like that.

"That's why I said that I appreciated what you were saying. For someone who has no prior knowledge of this industry, you 'get me', Lacey. You understand my passion about this profession. So, for real…thank you." Danny looks intently at her.

Lacey's eyes widen for a moment. Then she smiles and says "You're welcome."

Lacey decides to change the subject slightly. "What makes you choose the roping and mounted shooting as your specialties on the circuit – since you have several skill-sets?"

"I loved riding…especially riding the bulls or the bucking broncs. However, one day, I was injured during practice with a bull so I decided to go with some other skill. I still would ride the broncs at times, but learned instead the skill of mounted riding while shooting targets. I also added roping tricks – like roping steers, roping moving targets – and adding lasso tricks. The lasso tricks are especially fun to show-off for the kids." Danny affection for his profession shows as he smiles throughout his talk about his skills.

"What about you, Lacey? Have you always wanted to be a talk show radio host? What led you to that industry?" Danny expresses curiosity about Lacey's choice in careers.

Lacey has a closed mouth smile before she launches into her own story. "I majored in broadcast journalism. I interned during my last two years of college at a local tv station working alongside a news reporter as his assistant. An opportunity came up for a tv co-hosting gig on an afternoon network program. I met Regina at the audition for that. Neither of us got the position but we found out that the tv station had purchased a radio station with two market channels – one sports and one talk radio."

"Regina and I had clicked in that tv audition waiting room so we thought we would both apply. We wanted to stand out from the other competition for the talk radio slots. So, Regina came up with the idea for the show and we strategized our format. When we walked into the interview, as a duo, to pitch our idea for_** 'The Ladies' Lair'**_, the recruiters were impressed and offered us hosts positions and the afternoon timeslot. John was hired as our producer and announcer. His personality meshed so well with ours that he became the male perspective for our show. About four years into our show, we each could stop working other freelance projects since the show had then become successful. Now, the three of us have had the show together for eight years. I meet interesting guests and our callers are great. I love my job and I love working with Regina and John." Lacey stops talking as she realizes she has been speaking about her job for a while.

She blushes a little as she says "Sorry…I probably got a little carried away there."

"No, not at all. You're very passionate about what you do. I understand that. I definitely identify strongly with that…I identify with having a desire for something where one applies full dedication towards it." Danny's statement and gaze seem to communicate more than one meaning behind his words.

Lacey decides not to analyze that. Instead she asks "Why don't you have an accent? I thought most cowboys have an accent?"

"Diffusing the heated moment…you're very good at that. But I will answer your question. I just wanted to point out that you aren't fooling me by the topic switching..." Danny smirks at Lacey's gasp of surprise at his directness in verbally stating aloud the intention of her conversation tactics.

Danny responds to her accent question. "I don't have an accent because my parents raised me partially in Canada and then we moved to Connecticut. So, my accent is not Southern, as a lot of cowboys…nor is it entirely Canadian or East Coast…it's just a meld of different places."

Lacey sees their walk is soon leading them back to where they started their tour – near the entrance to the coliseum. She tries to think of another question to ask. "Where do you travel after the rodeo ends here this weekend?"

Danny replies "After the rodeo here, this group will continue to travel towards the Midwest first in Illinois (where I will reconnect with my family). Next will be the Texas Rodeo Semi-finals. Several cowboys and cowgirls will want to train hard and win qualification rounds in Texas so they can advance in their specialty fields to perform in Nevada. The Nevada National Finals is the biggest rodeo event and will be in just two short months. Some train all year long just to have a shot at the championships there…especially winning several large monetary prizes."

"Will you be competing in Texas for a shot at Nevada?" Lacey questions. She is curious of his future plans.

"Yes, Nevada is my goal. For Texas, I will be competing in several events. Hopefully, one of those events will qualify me to compete in Nevada. My granddad's farm is in a comfortable position but the winnings in Nevada would be a huge extra cushion. It will be enough of an extra cushion for me to semi-retire from the circuit and use my college degrees to take over the management of my grandfather's farm. I say 'semi-retire' because I would like to participate from time to time in the local rodeos. However, my main gig would be managing the farm." Danny confides.

Lacey encourages Danny. "That's a great goal. I know you will do well in Texas and Nevada. Then, you can settle in one place at your grandfather's farm."

"Is there a particular reason you want me to settle in one place? Maybe a personal reason? Connecticut isn't that far away from New York." Danny's caramel eyes are a little disconcerting when they gaze at a woman with that much concentration.

Lacey shakes her head to answer his inquiry but also to clear her thoughts which have been scrambled due to Danny's constant direct looks at her. Those powerful stares seem to peer inside her and expose thoughts she had wanted to keep hidden. "I just wondered. It must be hard on you if you want to pursue other personal things…" Lacey trails off once she realizes how that sounds.

Danny purses his lips and nods. He then surprises her under a tree as they near the arena coliseum once again. He grasps her upper arm gently and stops their walking. He turns her to face him. "As entertaining as this 'push and pull' is between us, let's get real here. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I'm sure you may hear that from lots of men but I am also sure you know when to recognize the genuine compliments from the false ones supporting a hidden agenda." Danny is undeviating in his straightforwardness once again.

Lacey's mouth opens and closes as she tries to compose her thoughts. "Thank you for the compliment. You are definitely one of the most handsome guys I have ever seen." Lacey admits with a slow smile and nod.

"Good…meet me for breakfast or lunch tomorrow." Danny candidly invites.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" Lacey responds. She feels everything is moving a little fast.

Danny tries another route. He bluntly asks "Who was he?"

Lacey is taken aback. "What?"

"Who was the guy who made you so reserved against the 'next guy'?" Danny looks at her for a few seconds before he continues. "It's like a colt which is breed to become a racing stallion or a rodeo horse. They need to be first broken in. When you get a seasoned horse – a old horse who is a few years old – from some ranch, you can tell how they were handled before. Were they treated well in grooming and aided with firm but gentle hands and voice or were they ill-handled and are they scarred or skittish?"

Lacey playfully grimaces. "You probably don't want to go around comparing women to horses. It's not exactly complimentary." Lacey tries to lighten the moment with humor.

Danny offers a half-smile. "Your attempt at humor lets me know that you are **very aware** of what I am trying to say. You are beautiful, talented, and have a great personality. I do notice that you are a little skittish whenever the sparks are flying between us. You back away from the mutual attraction. Usually the cause for that is when someone has been in a relationship that ended a little rocky. Am I right?"

"Okay…yes, my last relationship ended not on the best terms. It was good that it ended and I am glad that I am not in that relationship anymore. However, it is like the quote 'once bitten, twice shy'. I have been a little reluctant about getting back out there." Lacey decides to go one step further. "You have been the first one that has piqued my interest."

"And my interest is fully piqued as well – so say 'yes' to my invitation for tomorrow. I will be on my best behavior…unless you don't want me to be." Danny smiles as he tries to charm an affirmative answer from Lacey for his suggestion for breakfast or lunch.

"Part of me feels that I should be wary of an 'Outlaw' who speaks of taming and submission…" Lacey begins.

"That means that part of you doesn't… so what will it take to convince the frustrating part of you – that is trying to be wary?" Danny counters.

"You are moving very fast." Lacey points out.

Danny supports his fast chase. "I am only in town for this weekend and I see someone who is intriguing that I want to know. If I find her amazing, then I know other men are just waiting to charm her, too. This is my chance. Now, before you say it – I am not looking for a one-night stand. I am looking to spend a few hours of enlightening conversation with a charming restaurant companion. I am even inviting you for tomorrow night to see me perform. That way, you can get to know me a little better." Danny is very persuasive. Lacey bites her lips as she considers his offer.

Danny persists. "Sure, I am on the circuit for the next few months but I will be back on the East Coast soon and not far away. Then, I will really have the opportunity to show you how I let a lady know that I am fascinated by her." Danny is pursuing what he wants really hard.

Lacey remembers Regina's words and decides to take a chance with this unexplainable spark between Danny and her. "Okay, lunch tomorrow. You may want to sleep in after tonight's performance. However, my treat."

"Hey, I invited you." Danny softly chides.

"You gave Regina and me tickets for today's event. So, to thank you for your generosity, please allow me to treat you to lunch." Lacey can be persuasive herself.

"Okay, but I get to treat you out for late-night dinner tomorrow night after our last show." Danny offers as an additional part of the arrangement.

Lacey laughs at his audacity. She agrees. "Yes, I agree to lunch and dinner with you."

_**At the rodeo that night…**_

A man in his early 50's is dressed in Western wear as he approaches the stand in the middle of the arena. His baritone voice sounds rich as he excitedly speaks into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen…and kids of all ages, welcome to the 15th Annual 'World's Toughest Rodeo'! (Cheers from the crowd.)

The announcer coaxes the crowd for even more enthusiasm as he looks from left to right as he smiles. "Yes…yes...yessss! I am your announcer, Wade Kennison. I tell you, I am mighty happy tonight! It is my pleasure to present to you the cowboys and cowgirls, who have joined us tonight, from all across the country. We have many national winners and some of the finest talent with us tonight."

"This whole weekend, these rodeo stars will astound you with their talents, thrill you with their death-defying feats, and make you wish you were as brave as them. Now, for some of you sitting out there, maybe this is your first time to the rodeo. I'm so glaaaad you came! For others, maybe you are a returning guest of ours – with this being your 5th…10th … 15th rodeooooo." (Cheers erupted again.) Wade continues as he laughs with glee. "Haha! Yep, I'm so glaaaaad you came. I've been waiting for you to come back again!"

When the cheers settle down, Wade speaks again. "Tonight we will have Roughstock and Timed events. We have our saddle bronc, bull and bareback riding as well as our steer wrestling, roping, barrel racing and lasso tricks. We even have our recently crowned Miss Rodeo and a local act, Latham & Mahoney, performing during intermission. You will see rodeo clowns and Chip, the rodeo monkey, performing."

"Now, just don't sit there in your seats between events. Mosey around. There will be demonstrations where a few lucky visitors will be invited to participate. We even have a children's section where they can experience the magic of the rodeo. Yes, there is fun for all at 'The World's Toughest Rodeoooo'!" He puts both hands up in the air to signal for the crowd's applause, which they enthusiastically give.

As the crowd settles again, Wade takes on a serious look for a moment. "Now, I don't know if some of you know this, but some people say…there is another type of magic in the air at a rodeo. I won't say this happens at every rodeo stop but sometimes…if the energy is juuust right…and the stars in the big beautiful night sky align up just so…." He looks up in the sky as he speaks into the mic again. "Looks like we have a sky full of those stars tonight…well, if all of those things come together, sometimes love happens at the rodeo. Yep, that man or woman in the audience finds a cowgirl or cowboy here at the rodeo and falls in love." Some of the audience laughs at this comment while others clap.

He raises his hand to testify. "I've seen it! I've seen it, I tell ya! So, I am wishing you a night of wonder, a night of excitement, and for some of you, a night of love. Wishing you all this and more, let's get this party started with the 'World's Toughest Rodeo. It's showtiiiiime!"

The grand entrance of horses gallop into the arena with each rider holding high various flags (national, state, rodeo association, animal rights association) floating in the wind. The National Anthem is performed and then Wade makes an appearance again. He announces the first act which consists of clowns doing acrobatic stunts, juggling, and tricks with barrels.

Throughout the night, there is merriment and lots of oohs and aaahs from the crowd as the performances occur one after the other. Both Miss Rodeo and Latham & Mahoney perform "Cowboy Take Me Away" and "(Save a Horse) Ride A Cowboy" respectively. The last song really has the audience cranked up and rowdy. The crowd enthusiasm is contagious: both Regina and Lacey thoroughly enjoy themselves.

Lacey is anxiously awaiting Danny's performance. She is sure that seeing him in peak performance mode will be quite transforming. There is semi- darkness on one corner section of the arena floor. There is a spotlight on the platformed slope and the sparkle of spurred boots first appear. The crowd cheers. Music comes on over the speakers. It is Kid Rock's 'Cowboy'.

The unknown figure continues walking down the platform as the spotlight reveals more of him. There are his athletic thighs encased in some snug jeans. There are claps and hollering. Next, his hips and then his torso with a leather vest over a button-down shirt are on display. There are continued cheers and whistles. His upper shoulders, long hair, jawline, low tilted cowboy hat are shown. He smiles and raises his head to fully gaze from left to right at the adoring public, who has significantly increased in noise once they gaze at the complete sight of Danny Desai as the song ends. Underneath the night sky with now the full lights of the stadium upon him, Danny is quite breathtaking.

Danny has two performances spaced apart that night. One performance consists of the roping/lasso tricks. The next performance is the mounted shooting while riding a steed act. This takes agility to be able to shoot at various body angles and horse speeds.

Additionally, the rider has to be multi-focused: focusing on shooting the balloon targets with precision and focusing on controlling the horse to guide it around the target course. The latter is particularly tricky since one wrong move can make both rider and horse fall down – especially when rounding the corners of the target area in order to travel the complete circle around the targets…while the rider is actively shooting at said-targets.

Very few cowboys attempt mounted shooting especially if they partake in other rodeo events. However, Danny likes challenges. When he first heard of the exclusivity of cowboys contributing various performances all within one rodeo, he was intrigued by the challenge. Over the years, he has developed the skills needed to be that 'Master of All Trades' successfully. He is one of the fan favorites on this part of the circuit due to the variety of talents he brings to any rodeo.

At the end of each of Danny performances, there lots of standing ovations and many, many cheers with Lacey and Regina being amongst the loudest. Although Lacey had never been to a rodeo before, she can see its appeal amongst its fans. There is a rush to seeing a cowboy's concentration as he exerts physical prowess in his event and the air of supremacy when he has been deemed victor over his particular challenge. In any other place, this attitude may be chauvinistic or little over-bearing but witnessing this behavior on Danny and the other cowboys, the effect is akin to an aphrodisiac. Lacey feels definitely entranced by Danny's expertise in his events.

_**After the rodeo is over…**_

Lacey is nervous as she waits in for Danny in the area where Regina has directed her to be. While Regina was with Randy earlier as they toured the facilities, Regina had inquired where family members and girlfriends would await the cowboys once show performances were over for the night. Randy had informed her of this area and said that was one of the highlights of any performer's night – to come out of the dressing room and walk out of the side entrance…right to where a loved one was waiting outside for him. That first sight of family or a pretty girl would provide so much happiness that any tiredness, that the cowboy felt, would instantly fade.

That is where Lacey is waiting now. She hopes Danny will be happy to see her. Regina had told Lacey to pursue what she was feeling for Danny. If it ends in a good night only, then just see it as a bridge to the next relationship. If tonight turned into something more, then great. Lacey hopes Danny doesn't feel that she is desperate and stalking him. Lacey would feel very embarrassed if she had to find a cab home or call Regina to come back to retrieve her.

The side entrance door opens. There is Danny. He halts his walk in surprise at seeing her. Although happy to see Lacey, he expresses wonder at her being here waiting for him. "Hey, Lacey. I thought we were meeting up tomorrow for lunch."

Lacey shyly smiles. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow." She steels her nerves for the next comment. She wets her lips and looks at him with intent. "I wanted to tame an outlaw tonight. I wanted to take a chance at experiencing the slow burn."

Danny's breath has caught at Lacey licking her lips. His brain slowly registers her words. Suddenly alert at what Lacey's revelation means, Danny laughs with a huge smile. He resumes his walking towards the lady who has captured his attention, stirred his senses, and caused him a sleepless night. With her appearance right now, he is confident that she feels the intense chemistry that he does. Something tells Danny that his 'Outlaw' days may be numbered.

He stops just a few inches shy of Lacey. He bends his head down a little to command her full attention. His smile eventually settles into a playful smirk on his face. His eyes contain a mixture of mischief, lust, and something not quite decipherable within their mocha depths.

Danny's voice has dropped in a husky whisper. "Hmmm…well, you see, the conquest of this particular 'Outlaw' will be easy since I have partially 'surrendered' already. Let the rest of the taming begin…"

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for your support and continued reading. You will notice the Hunter S. Thompson quote that Avan has tattooed on his body. You will also notice the 'Canada' reference of where Danny spent part of his life. Both are 'Easter eggs' references for Avan. There is a Twisted 'Easter egg' of Danny being "worth the risk". **_

_**Now, it is up to your imagination if Lacey did pursue just conversation and perhaps late-night dinner with Danny this night or if she did go for a more intimate connection. I deliberately left it open-ended. **_

_**Thank you for your patience as I juggle work, language study, and writing multiple fics. **_

_**Some fiction updates spark the creativity sooner. Others take a while to get the right flow for that specific piece. Then, sometimes the brain needs a little time away – to recharge the writing mojo to 'fire on all cylinders' in order for the dialogue, the plot, and general storytelling to be 'just right'. Thank you for sticking with the stories as I balance all of those elements. As always, I appreciate your taking the time to read and respond.**_

_**Please support all Dacey fiction writers, Tumblr blogs, and Twitter accounts. Each chooses to show their love for this phenomenal couple in various ways. Each appreciates your encouragement. **_

_**Continuing to spread the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina **_


End file.
